A Search For The Past
by StarsAlphaJill
Summary: Chris Redfield has been trying to put an end to Umbrella for about 6 years...Doing little missions at a time. Now he got himself stuck in the desert.He hasn't seen any of his S.T.A.R.S comrades since..What shall be instored for our dear Chris?On Hold
1. Chapter 1

My name is Jill Valentine...I was appart of an elite police force called S.T.A.R.S..I was a member of Alpha Team and I was a marksman and expert mechanic.Back then everyhting seemed much easier..Heh, I was a fool to think it would stay that way..One day our own dearest Chief Irons and Captain Albert Wesker came to us with a mission.It was to find our compatriots Bravo Team, which we had lost contact with over the Arklay mountains.It has said to be the hideout of the canniball killers that we were searching for..Hell, some canniball killers..We found our comrades..but all dismembered and eaten alive by mutated zombies..Thus began the Spencer Incident. Only myself,Barry,Chris and Rebecca survived the horros of the mansion..But that wasn't the end of my perils...Two months later,in early September, I was in Raccoon City, persuing Umbrella for what happened at Spencer Estate...That was when I got suspended. Well what do you expect from Umbrella,they don't want anyone snooping around.Then once again, more zombies.The whole city was completely overrun by zombies.It only seemed like i was the only one alive, until mister Carlos Olivera came forth upon his shiny steed (yeah right).Only to make things worse than it already was, Umbrella had sended The Nemesis to destroy all remaining S.T.A.R.S members,thus myself and Brad who was killed in the process. That fugly bastard Nemesis caused me to go in acoma for two days...Thank god for Olivera and his smarts for medicine.And how can I forget the bounty on my head..Oh well. Me and Carlos managed to escape Raccoon city before it was totally eradicated by Umbrella's missle.My good old friend Barry Burton came and saved us just in time.

That was all six years ago….

Yep..Six long years ago. Damn, time goes by fast..Six years of trying to put an end to the Umbrella Corporation.But..something inside me tells me that this isn't over, that there is still something appart of Umbrella that's still living somewhere, and I intend to find out what. With each mission I do with Carlos, non the less, I get closer to the truth little by little...I still have a score to settle with that bastard Wesker, and I know he's out there somewhere, and im gong to find him if it's the last thing I do. Not that much has changed in six years..well, at least I think so. I mean i've changed physically fou sure but..my sense of justice and my independence are still there, and they're even stronger than before.And I can still fight..oh hell yeah..i'm damn good and im not afraid to say it, cause i know. All these years of being alone..not knowing where the hell you are and worrying my ass off has made me stronger; and I thank you for that.But I can't keep worrying, I really want to find you and see you again damnit. Why did you have to disapear on me...I hope your ok. Wait..Fuck that, im going to look for you. Yeah, I won't just stand around doing nothing and waiting for you, im gonna do something about it (as usual of course). Six years is too long hotshot, and you damn know it. But knowing you tho, your still on the force. Of course! Why didn't I think of this before, we both would know that Umbrella would have backround checks on you..and how convinient that a lab is not to far from where I currently am..Hold on Chris, im coming..

Finally...I did it Chris..After all the searching,after every bit of link,files,info, ANY hint of finding where you are..I did it, I finally know where you are after all this time.Fuck, you sure are hard to trace. But I managed to find out where you are, and i'm coming to meet you once again. But something else has fueled me to go where you are, which is in a little town in the Sahara Desert..Something that I can't let go, something that I must end once and for all this time before finally knowing that we truely stopped Umbrella...But first I'm coming to you, and that is a promise, and you know damn well that I dont break my promises..Don't you worry about that. But why in the hell would you be in the desert?! Out of all the places to be for me to come get you..What were you thinking Chris..You always did have your ways...Ugh now you got me thinking things again "Shakes her head".All I need now is to find a way to get in the african continent which you are in..But I don't think I have the transport (of course). But you know me, I always find a way..

Here I am, after only a few days, in a jet. I'm flying over the Antartique Ocean as we speak..I think I know why you became a pilot in the first place, it's so damn beautiful up here,everything is from a bird's eye view. I could get used to this. There's nothing to it really, just looking at the fascinating scenery from the skies and crusing about. But what I didn't know was there was going to be fighter jets on my ass! Shit, I would've known that crossing another boarder would bring me trouble..Stupid me.I put the pedal to the metal, trying to dodge as many bullets as I can, but they just keep coming. God, the things I do for you Chris! I try shaking them off with fancy moves, tring to prevent using weapons, but my current situation demands it. I would activate my guns from my fighter jet, then spiral to the back of one of those bastards, shooting it's ass into oblivion. That only leaves two more on my tail (yay for me)."Let's play a little game of chicken.." I said to myself. I would shake one off, thus leaving one behind me still as bullets keep flying pass me."Go figure". I would then fly straight for the other enemy jet, which is pretty much a gutsy move considering they have guns. But at the last minute, I would've pulled up just in time as the two bastards crash into another, causing them to explode on contact. "Hell yeah bitch..Eat that" as a smirk would appear on my lips. "Just like old times.." I thought to myself as the rush of adrenaline was kind of refreshing. You owe me big time for this Chris, when I get my hands on you i'll..god..I'll probably forget anyways, the important things right now for me is to find you...

Chris

My name is Chris Redfield. I was a member of the Special Tactics And Rescue Services..I was the expert marksman in my team,Alpha Team and I am also one of the survivors from the horrid Spencer Estate Incident...Now, after 6 years, I still work for the force, doing random missions once in awhile. But hey,what can you do, a man's gotta make a living somehow right?.

Well..Now look what I got myself into..I'm in the middle of the Sahara desert, in a rather deserted and quiet town with sand blowing in my face once in awhile. I was sent here on a rescue mission by this unknown person named Grey..He said that I needed to rescue some Governer's daughter. Well..I hit the jackpot with this one i'd say. It's so damn hot out here with the blazing rays of the sun always shining down on me. And there is no breeze what so ever..All this for some girl. And all I got is my trusty guns, a canteen of water and a 5 o'clock shadow. Way to go Redfield, you didn't think to pack a damn razor. Well, at least things couldn't get as worse as this..But hey, i've been through actual Hell before, so I shouldn't be complaning. "Pull yourself together Chris.." I said to myself. I wander around this sandy town in search for any sign to let me know that i'm in the right direction at least. These guys sure knew their geographie, carrying a hostage all the way out here..It's either smart, or just plain stupid. And why is this place so quiet? Isn't there supposed to be villagers or something? It's like deja vu all over again. Here I go again, acthing all paranoid and thinking too much. I would calmly take a deep breath, saying to myself again " Get a grip...". Shaking my head to get these annoying thoughts out of my dear head. Suddenly the wind would pick up, causing the sand to spin around rather with a bit of force. Some of it would whip into my face, causing me to spit it out afterwards. "Great..Sandstorm probably, I should take refuge into one of these houses..and fast". Not taking any time to think, I would go to the house that was conviniently up ahead of me, the sandstorm getting worse and worse by the minute. I would then shut the wooden door behind me, then leaning my back against as I take a breather for a few minutes..

"Now what.." I said to myself. It's kinda obvious that the weather condition calls for me to stay inside. Letting out a sigh in frustration, I would close the wooden pannels to shield the house from the oncoming sandstorm.I decide to take out my water canteen, unscrewing the cap slowly as I put the tip to my mouth, letitng the water glide down my throat,taking a few sips.Leaning my head back against the wall, I'd close my eyes for a few, thinking some more about what's happening now and all...Then I start thinking of what happened 6 years ago.."Yay..a trip down memory lane" I said sarcastically. I'd pull out the old picture of Alpha Team and Bravo Team as a small smile grew across my lips at the sight.Knowing that almost everyone in the two teams died in the mansion. I would frown at the absolute nightmare of Spencer Estate. Then my eyes fall on the one and only Jill Valentine...That woman who I haven't seen in years...The woman who seems so strong and independant.She could make my heart skip a beat at the sight of her doing does moves she does..I haven't seen her since..The last i've heard of her, she was in ...Raccoon. I don't know if she's still alive. My eyes would start to tear up just at the thought "I should've stayed with her..." Cursing in my mind for not staying with her in Raccoon City..But I had to save the only family I had left, my sister Claire. "She probably knew..She always does" I said reasuringly.Jill couldn't have died, no, I won't believe it. She's out there somewhere..I know it."She's to stubborn to let some mutated freaks take her..heh..she always was..But damn..That's what turned me on, that's what I loved about her" a small smirk would spread across my lips as I said that. But I finally realized that I used the words "Jill" and "love" in the same sentence..God, why didn't I say that to her.."Stupid stupid Chris.." muttering to myself.I also realized that I was saying my thoughts out in the open. God, I guess i've lost it.But where could she be..Where? I felt a sort of ache in my chest as I asked that "Where are you Jill.."

Jill

Finally..I've reached ground after all that has happened so far..I land my fighter jet into the sea of burning sand just below where I currently am, the sand whips out like crazy as I then finally land. The second I open the jet's glass encasement, I am immediatly hit with the massive heat wave of the desert, in which the rays of the burning sun doesn't help neither. I'd let out a long sigh before hopping out of the jet and land into the sand, saying "Jesus Christ..How can anyone live out here..".I'd lean my hand over my forehead to shield my eyes from the bright sun, thus helping me see more. I would set eyes upon a town not to far from where I currently stand, guessing this is where you must be considering the conditions. My heart would beat loud and fast at the thought of seeing you again already, considering it has been years..So I start to walk twords the sandy town with my trust guns, a canteen of water, and my 8 inch stainless steel combat knife. Oh yeah..I'm ready for anything.

After a nice walk in the flaming hot desert, I finally reached the town which seems to be in a bad condition. From the looks of things, i'd say a sandstorm occured or something..Crates have been torn to shreds, sand can literally be found anywhere and the windows and doors are closed with wood. "I hope your okay Chris.." I said with a worried tone. Well, guess I better start searching the area, who knows how long it'll take me to find you..Chris, you have to be here...You just have to be. So I start walking down what would seem to be the main street of this place. Strangely, this town seems deserted..No villagers what so ever. Which would we call "weird". So, this already gives me a bad feeling. When I sense something bad coming, i'm usually right, which can be really annoying sometimes. "Better be careful..Don't want anything unfortunate to happen already now don't we.." I said to myself. My right hand already leaned on the handle of my Beretta M92.F.Ready to take action. Suddenly, I hear something fall behind me. Quickly turning around with my Beretta already pointing at where the noise came from, my eyes darting at that corner of the street, waiting for something to come out "Comon Valentine..It's probably a villager or something.." while taking a relaxing breath to relieve myself of some tension. Just when i'd calm down, out of nowhere, an axe comes flying across my face, missing me by only an inch. "Whoa!! What the hell?!" freaking out already..I'd turn around, only to see what I thought i'd never see again..A rotten,decaying, smelly living corpse, right there infront of me. Flesh was dangling from the corner of the villager's mouth, the clothing drenched in blood and with an evil smile on it's face as it was soon charging twords me. My eyes somewhat widdened as the usual zombies just limp..My guess is that these ones are way smarter than your everyday zombie..Then suddenly I feel it's hands grasp my shoulder, and soon trying to dig his teeth into my neck. "Not this time!" I said, pushing him away before quickly unholstering my Beretta, not bothering taking aim as I fire a bullet into it's skull, sending the decaying flesh into the sand, the blood sinking into it as it's brains lay in the heat of the sun...Taking a few seconds to breath and sink this in, I then hear more footsteps coming from up ahead, now knowing that it's a whole family of zombies coming at my way. "Hehe..Here we go again.It's like deja vu all over again!" while running twords the house that was nearby, deciding to take refuge on the roof..

Chris

While I'm oh so peacefully sleeping in the old and rusty bed I found in the house I took refuge in...I suddenly wake up to the sound of gunfire not that far from here. I'd rub my eyes before saying "Some rude awakening..".Quickly grabbing my guns, i'd kick the wooden door open with ease, immediately the blazing rays of the sun hit my face, which causes my eyes to wince of the excess sunlight.Finally being able to see, i'd head int he direction where I heard the noise of a gunshot. "Didn't know there was action at this time in the morning.." a small grin appearing across my lips. My Colt.45 held tighly in my hand, I decide to pass through the small allyway, guessing it could be a shortcut of some sort.

With much luck, I finally found a place that has SOME shading. So I make my way through the allyway, my Glock 17 held tightly in my hands as I look around to see if there's anything suspicious.What the hell am I thinking? This place is DESERTED..Or so I thought. Gunshots mean that there must be someone right? "C'mon Redfield..Calm down" I said to myself while taking a few shakey breaths. Then I suddenly hear the sound of something tumbling on their way here,causing me to swiftly turn around and aim my gun at where it came from. My eyes glued on that corner of the allyway, waiting for something or someone to come out of there..."Redfield your acting paranoid again..It's probably the villagers..Now lower your gun..or you'll scare them off" saying that almost made me think I was kidding myself, but I decided to lower my gun slowly, hoping that it really is a villager and not something worse...Suddenly I see a shadow coming from the corner as it then appears on the wall of a house also. Taking deep breaths, I wait for the figure to reveal itself finally. The stranger casts it shadow against the warm sand as the frame of a woman appears, but without any luck, her figure is not visible cause of the shade.Instinctevly taking a few steps back, the woman finally steps into the bright sunlight, revealing a horrid decomposed corpse,her clothes were drenched in blood, her eyes were blank and her rather sharp teeth were bared.."Holy..shit" I said to myself, paralysed at the sight. It was happening again, i've seen this so many times, the infection..zombies.

Jill

I couldn't believe it...Those things have come back after 6 years. Those creatures that hunger for human flesh, that hunger for fresh blood. Trying to keep cool while escalading the house, in goal to reach the roof top where I could be safe, for now."I knew that this place had something funny about it..Now I know why. I should ALWAYS listen to my gut.." I said. So finally, I reach the roof top and away from the famished decomposed corpses that are glued to the wall of the building, trying to reach up to me.But these ones seem smarter..They travel in groups, which usually they don't. Feeling that this could be harder than I expected, I turn my gaze away from them. Now walking away from the edge of the roof, I look at the other side, finding more houses and food stands of all sorts. I walk to the edge of the ending part of the roof, now coming face with a man and another deadly corpse. "Hm..So there is someone here after all" saying myself with a puzzled expression. So I take aim at the zombie woman with my .44 Magnum, making sure that I got her head in my gunpoint.So I fire a shot, blasting a hole through it's head as dark-reddish blood comes splurting out,brains bring seen also. The blood would have splattered against the nearby wall, and it would have also streamed across the sand. So I hid myself in the shadows as soon as I killed the corpse, not wanting some stranger to ask questions or even worse, find out who I am. But..something about that man seemed vaguely familiar, that face.."Could it be?..No..he seems to different.." shaking my head, pushing those thoughts away. But my inner voice tells me to follow this man to find out..And the feeling is too strong to ignore. So I decide to wait his next move.

Chris

"Oh what now!" I said with a hint of annoyance in my voice as I look up form where the shot came up. But as soon as I did, the marksman made a retreat, only revealing a bit of it's shadowed figure..I would then revert my gaze back at the kill, guessing that it was an excellent marksman to have made a shot like that, and at that height also. Breathing deeply and slowly, i'd then let out a small sigh saying "Thanks pal..I owe you one".Leaning my hand to the back of my head, i'd scratch it slightly, this meaning that i'm thinking also.But something would soon interrupt that moment of peace as two more zombies come lunging out of the same corner as the first one previously did. The stench of rotten corpses would reak into my nose, the heat not helping at all as I try to focus on the uncoming assault. Lifting my Glock 17 forth, i'd take aim at one of the zombie's head, fireing a shot,thus causing it to fall against the sand, lifeless. On the other hand, while I was busy with that one, the other zombie lunges twords me, it's hands tightly grasping my shoulder as his bared teeth would try to sink in my neck. "Not today buddy!" I said while removing my knife from it's sheath on my right shoulder. Swiftly jabbing the blade into the zombie's skull it would have letted out a low hungry moan before falling down against my body, it's rotten smell now even worse as I immediately pushed it against the ground. "God, this day just keeps getting better and better." I said while putting my combat knife back into it's sheath. While I thought that that would be the last of them for now, a whole family comes charging out of the allyway, obviously these ones are faster since they are not limping. So I sprint outta there, knowing that there is too many for me to handle all alone. Making my way out of the small street, quickly thinking, I head twords the monastery up ahead. I'd then hide behind a wall, panting lightly from the morning jog. I would then remain still and silent as they entered the building. My heart was racing out of my chest, I could feel it wanting to burst out...

Jill

My eyes widden in horror as the army of zombies appear out of nowhere from that dark corner of the allyway. I see man sprint twords the monastery that lied just ahead of him as the hungry moans echo through the day.These creatures seem alot faster than the other ones and they even wander in groups. So once the man turned around, I finally saw his face more clearly..That face, I now reconize it, it's him, it's Chris!. The man who I have been searching for all this time..The man whom with I survived all the horrors in my past with..He's here, and alive. My heart just skipped a beat and it feels like bursting out of my chest, but there is no time to waste...even though i'm paralysed by seeing his face again..That face who I thought about so damn much. "Chris..." i'd mutther under my breath. So when I finally snap back into reality. I sprint twords the monastery, form the rooftop of course. So I finally come upon a rather huge window, and seeing you hiding from those creatures we know oh so well...I'd search for any way to get to that other side. Luckily, I find a rope that dangles above the window. So I takea few steps back, take a few deep breathes before lunging at the cord and thrust my foot into the window so it shatters on contact.The glass shards fall onto the wooden floor, hearing little "click" noises as I would then lean one of hands on my hip holster, thus removing from it a m2 Frag grenade.Id then lean the clip in my mouth and remove it by pulling on it with my teeth. "Take that!!" yelling at the zombies as I throw the grenade before turning my head around as the grenade went off, creating a big enough explosion to decimate all the ennemies. Waiting a few moments for the consuming dusrt and smoke cloud to clear up, I'd let go of the rope, thus landing in the monastery on my feet. Looking around for any sign of life left, I suddenly feel something press against the back of my head. A voice of a man roses "Who..The hell are you?" A small smirk would spread across my lips behind my dark bangs which shadow a part of my face, raising my hands lightly into the air.."Same Old Redfield.."

(Well that's all for the first chapter folks!..This is also my first one so don't go too hard on me x.X)


	2. Chapter 2

(Well here's the second chapter folks! I know that the first one may have been weird but I'm trying to fix that lol. This is after all my first fanfic so don't go too hard on me.)

Seek me (for comfort)

Call me (for solace)

I'll be waiting for the end of my broken heart

Seek me (completion)

I'll be waiting here

For the end of my broken heart

-Killswitch Engage: End Of Heartache

There I am, standing there with my back faced against the man whom I've been searching for what seems to be an eternity ; well at least to me. His gun is pointed straight at my head with my arms still lightly raised.

-Who..the hell are you?. He said with that deadly serious voice of his.

-Same old Redfield…

A small playful, but mocking smirk would spread across my lips as I swiftly turned around my heel, my hands clenching around his rather muscular arm, propelling him over myself and making him land hard on his back which causes a "thud" noise to echo in the petite church. I'd finally bend myself over him lightly so that I can take a good look at the man's face…That face, I haven't seen it in so long…It gives me a reassuring feeling again…And I thought I have lost that feeling long ago. Another wide grin would curve on my lips as I look down at him, a million thoughts rushing through my mind.

-Long time no see…Chris.

-Jill…? Is that really you!

-The one and only….Six years hotshot…Six years. I'm surprised that you still remember me.

I'd move back lightly as he finally got up to his feet, his eyes never leaving me at that time. The expression on his face is priceless..He looks stunned, but his eyes tell otherwise, cause I can see happiness in them, relief. Before I know it, his arms immediately coil around me tightly as he pulls me into a warm embrace. At that moment, I actually felt safe again, I felt safe in his arms. His arms..I could tell he's been working out. His frame seems more solid and strong since the last time I saw him. I guess six years can do that to you…I really didn't want to leave his hold…It felt so right…But I have to put these feelings aside, it isn't the time for a touchy reunion and besides, we're in the middle of a desert town filled with zombie freaks that seem hungry for our flesh and blood. So I'd return his hug with one of my own before slowly pulling away with my gaze meeting his soft one once more.

-It's really been too long Jill….I thought you would have been …killed since I heard that Raccoon was nuked a few years back.

He cursed at himself for even having the horrid thought of seeing Jill being eaten by those flesh eating monsters…It was one of those nightmares that he couldn't escape in his sleep. It always came up into his head. But he doesn't need to worry anymore…She was alive and well…She was in his arms after all those years of wondering if she was still alive or if she was hurt. All those worried shattered as he looked at her face…He could see change in her, not just physically, but she seems more strong than ever before, more independent…I mean, what woman would come all the way out here anyways? It didn't surprise him that she came all the way out here…

-Hey, you know me. I don't go down without a fight. It's gonna take more than a few zombies to bring me down , I can tell you that.

-Fired up as always I see…

-You better know it!

She really has changed, he thought to himself. She's more spirited and energetic than before…Her silky dark hair is now shoulder lenghed. Her dark bangs mysteriously shadowed a small part of her face, mostly her left eye, the ends of her hair gracefully rested on her shoulders. Not to mention she also made a change in her wardrobe over the past years. She was wearing a black tank top that glued to her like a second skin, revealing all of her features and her curves. But she wore a small black vest that stopped mid-way in her back, thus covering her shoulders. She was all in black, which surprised him lightly. Usually, she'd wear her very infamous baby blue tube top, which exposed her shoulders and her collar bone…And that black mini-skirt she wore…It drove him insane to see so much of her exposed. Those slender legs…He kept his temptations locked up and made it seem like he never had those thoughts. Chris would be soon caught daydreaming as he had the reflex to quickly snap out of it, keeping his head cool. It was hardly the time to think about those things…Especially now. Suddenly a question popped into his mind..Why was she here anyways?

-Hey Jill…What brings you all the way out here anyways?

-I could ask you the same question Chris…

I was starring straight into his eyes…Those deep brown eyes of his…I could almost get lost in them, they seem endless. I came here for Chris…But while making my searches before coming all the way out into the desert…I found leads on where Wesker may have been…He was still alive after all this time, to my dismay. Wesker, he never seems to just go away. He's like a plague. But, I don't think it's time to reveal that yet…I'll let time go by a bit until we can find another safe place than this dump. I'm determined to stop him…No, I WILL stop him. I have too. He had his time, he had a long run, now it's pay back time for the lives he took away and the fear he struck on us. All of my searching, all of my waiting, my struggles and patience have finally led me to find him…I wasn't gonna exactly jump in his arms and act like I was in a Fairytale. Being absorbed in my thoughts, I'd finally snap out of my bubble at the sound of Chris's voice as he speaks to me.

-You can say I'm here on a rescue mission…I'm trying to find the Governer's daughter...I've been camping out here for about 4 days, nothing seemed to be alive in this town. Until now that is….Never thought I'd see these creeps again after all this time. Just when you think it's over…

-I know what you mean…But how in the hell did the infection get here? We're on another continent which on the other side of the globe. Plus, these are no ordinay undead freaks..They seem way smarter than the others we fought in the past…They can run faster and they communicate.

-I know…We're up against a whole new thing here…So this leads me to my previous question..what brings you all the way out here Valentine.

-I came looking for you! God, do you know how hard it is to track you? Six years without so much as a letter or an appereance. I was worried. I thought you died or you we're in trouble. I didn't know cause I didn't know what happened to you after Raccoon.

-It's alright now Jill…I was just as worried about you…I….don't want to have the thought of losing you go through my head again.

He said that in such a sad voice…It really pierced my heart. Was he really worried about me all this time? Was he thinking of me too? So many questions pop up in my head and no answers to reply to any of them. I was starting to already get confused, but quickly cleared my mind of all of those bombarding thoughts. I'd lean my hand on his large shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze as a small smile curves across my lips

-Hey now…You're not gonna lose me…I promise you that.

-I'm keeping you up to that promise

We exchanged at each other a small reassuring smile at the remark that was usual said by no other than myself. A weird feeling came over me at that moment...It felt like everything was right again, that my struggle for sleep will now end, I could finally say that it was really gonna be ok after all. But that feeling came crashing down as soon as we heard those low hungry moans that came from the famished zombies of the village. This conversation was of now, over. I'd quickly un holster one of my .44 magnums, cocking the hammer as I'd point the weapon straight at the church's entrance, waiting for the slightest sign of those mutated freaks. Chris already had his Glock 17 out into play, he was covering my rear as his was just about prepared as I was. Just as everything went suddenly silent, two decayed corpses came shooting out of the entrance. Taking this as my cue, I'd fire a single shot into one of the zombie's head, which makes it instantly fall to the ground with a pool of blood forming beneath it's rotten skull. Chris had taken care of the second zombie that had infiltrated the church. A few more came rushing into the building as he shot down those ones also, but soon the numbers grew more and more as we killed them. We killed one zombie and two more decaying corpses took its place. We both started to back up as they kept on coming. My head would tilt from right to left in search for any sign of an exit or a way out what so ever as my eyes scanned the area one more time. Time was running out and we both knew that. Already a few more other shots and Chris was already out of ammo.

-Shit! Jill I'm out of ammo!

This only made me hurry up even more. I'd start mothering curses under my faint breath as suddenly, out of all the luck, I finally find a door that was at the end of the church. I'd make a small motion with my head, pointing out that I found an exit in this hell hole. Soon he'd understood my head motion, taking this chance to grab my arm and sprint towards the exit I found.

-Wait! We have to get rid of these bastards first or they'll just follow us.

-Well what are you suggesting here Jill? We don't have much time!

A devilish grin would then form around my lips as I'd un holster a M2 frag grenade from my hip holster. Chris knew already that that grin meant nothing good right from the start, that mischevious grin of hers always meant that something was gonna go '"Boom'' one way or another, either that or she was gonna do something incredibly reckless.

-Get down Chris!

Not hesitating one second, he'd take refuge behind the nearby wall as he covered his head with his arms, awaiting for her to throw the grenade.

-Take this you bastards!

She'd yell at the top of her lungs as she removed the safety key, taking a small step back and launching the grenade all the way into the army of the dead. Chris watched her retreat right next to him as the grenade went off, causing a rather loud explosion in the church, causing the ground to shake at the same also. Blood would spray against the white walls of the building, tainting them in red. Unfortunately, arms and legs would have been laying around in the massive pool of blood in the middle of the room, causing her to squirm lightly at her dismay. The sight was gory and she couldn't take it much longer, so did Chris at that matter as they both headed out of the church, the unbearable heat of the desert instantly took over as the bright rays of the sun shined straight at their faces.

-Way to take care of things Jill.

-Hehehe…You know I tend to get reckless. Besides, I got the job done didn't I.

-True.

I'd chuckle lightly as I look back at the reaction that I had when I threw the frag grenade, my hand would rest on the back of my head , scratching a bit.

-We better get moving though Jill. Staying in one place isn't always good. We have to keep moving until we can find somewhere safe to take a rest.

-Yeah, you're right. Who knows if they're more of those freaks creeping around…

So this leaves us both to walk down the sandy path of the deserted village. Luckily, everything seems to be quiet and peaceful for once. But that can also mean a bad thing…You don't know if there's something in the shadows waiting to jump out at you. You always get the impression you're being watched, which isn't a new thing in my experience.

-What have you been up to all these years Jill...?

-Hm…After I escaped Raccoon with Carlos and Barry, I teamed up with Carlos to put an end to Umbrella once and for all. We did small missions at a time, taking every bit of information we could get, stopping anything we could stop…As you can see, I also changed my appearance also. Saying that with a small chuckle.

-You're still as beautiful as I remember …

-Hmmm? What was that?

-Uh…Nevermind that.

-If you say so…

What was getting into him? Why did he just say that? Sometimes, he thought he was really starting to go crazy…Well, it could be a possibility in this case, since it is known for people who are dehydrated to start saying things that don't mean any sense. He never made sense neither, so he has no reason to complain, he thought. Chris would take a glance at Jill who was walking right infront of him…He still couldn't believe it thought. She was right there…After all this time, he finally found her…or rather she found him. Something inside him was saying that this was some sort of dream…But would she be standing here if it was? It had to be real…He'd only dream that he could meet up with her again, so it made it difficult to let the fact that she was right there with him…But this wasn't a dream, he could feel her, take in her scent that he missed so much…Chris would shake his head some to clear his head of those thoughts again, coming back to Earth as he was in the middle of a desert with famished flesh eating corpses on his tail…But just as Chris heard a noise, something came shooting down into his neck, a tranquilizer dart. His vision would soon go blurry, his shoulder smacks against the small house that was beside him as he slowly slumps down onto the sand, unconscious.

-Chris!

Just as she finished saying his name, Jill would also be targeted, and therefore shot by the same tranquilize dart. But before she completely lost her strength, she took a quick glance at the shooter who was standing ontop of a house, recalling that it was that of a man's before passing out into the sand…


	3. Chapter 3

(Here is chapter 3 pepole! I do not own any of these characters, i only made up the events.Enjoy the fanfic ppl!)

I found a flame in the burnt out ashes

Burn out, burn out…

These new shores burn

Dark past lies cold

Shadow oh my sweet shadow

To you I look no more

-In Flames: My Sweet Shadow

I feel like I've been hit by a truck that was fully loaded. My head feels heavy and dizzy as I try to open my eyes, only to find that I have a blurry vision. But once I tried moving my arms, I feel something holding them back, there's shackles around my wrists and a long chain that connects to the wall behind me. I try pulling on the chains as a reflex , but as we know, the chains don't budge. Once I regained my vision, my eyes scan the nearby area, oddly, it seems like she's in some kind of warehouse. But how can a warehouse be in the middle of a desert? Talk about location. But then my eyes would fall upon Chris, his face was beat, he had a bruise across his face and his lip was cut, he's practically slumped down onto the ground. He seemed to have a really rough time, but who could have done this? Once again, I make a futile attempt to break free from the binding chains but the aftermath is as the same. But I finally got smarter, remembering that I had my lock picking material inside my black leather fingerless gloves. So I'd bring my right hand to my left, my index finger digging into my glove as it leans against something metal, guessing that this should be the thing I'm looking for. I'd meddle the twiser like object into the lock of the shackles until I hear a small "click' like noise. A small grin in victory would curve across my lips as I remove the shackle from my wrist, doing the same for the other shackle on my other hand. I'd immediately run over to Chris, kneeling down infront of him as I try to wake him up by making small taps on his cheek with my hand.

-Chris…Chris wake up. We have to get out of here.

No response on his part…So I decide to free him from the shackles first off, making his arms slump immediately to the ground. I hated seeing him like this…Vulnerable, unconscious and hurt…It really did make a slightly stinging sensation in my chest, but I had to get him out of here…But I also had to find the person who did this, I can't just let this slide. I made another attempt to wake him up as I slowly ran my hand over his cheek, his small beard hairs rubbing against my skin, making a sort of sandpaper feeling on my hand. But suddenly I'd hear the sound of something falling against the metal flooring, tilting my head around swiftly as I am then met with a blow to the face with something that seemed to be a metal pipe, knocking me unconscious against the ground, laying there silently.

-Not this time my dear Jill….

(Some time later….)

His eyes would slowly start to open once again but he also feels the pain that was brought to him by a man whom he thought was dead, Wesker. Grunting in pain, he'd move his hand to his head , feeling a sharp pain rush through his skull. Finally realizing that he was free from the binding holds of the shackles, he'd wonder how in the hell he got free? Was this some kind of fruitless game that Wesker wanted him to go through? Chris's eyes would widen suddenly as he looks at where Jill was being held, but to his dismay, she wasn't there.

-No…Jill

He'd mutter her name in a painful voice, regretting the fact that he didn't watch over her…He swore to himself that if anything happened to her...He would go mad, he'd kill anyone who even layed a finger on her. Just of the thought of her dieing…Just of the thought of hearing her grunts of pain and struggle pulled his heart strings as far as they could go. He wouldn't allow it, he had to find her…His sanity practically depends on it. He felt passion for her, but also passion for the hate and anger. His eyes would drop down to the floor infront of him as his glance would pick up a small lock pick twiser…

-Jill...Jill why did you do it.

He'd grind his teeth together as he picks up the metal object, slowly getting up onto his feet as he ignored the sharp and very present pain that ran through out his body. He'd also retrieve the metal pipe that wasn't laying to far away from where he found the lock pick. He'd suddenly see a small drip of blood splatter against the floor as his eyes found a small blood stain on the tip of the pipe. His eyes turned at that moment filled with anger and the most powerful feeling of anger. He already knew who did this to Jill…And when he got his hands on him, he'd make sure that the culprit went through a great deal of pain before slowly dieing.

-Hang on Jill…I'm coming for you, just wait for me…

His eyes turning deadly serious and filled with determination as he raised to his feet, his hand tightly gripped around the metal pipe he found on the floor just now as he makes his way out of the confinement room. Strangely the door was already unlocked and wide open, already guessing that Wesker was already waiting for him somewhere in this building…


	4. Chapter 4

(Hope you like my fanfic so far guys. Im sorry if it's a bit confusing, I just cant seem to make up my mind over in what person to type this in, so I'll go with the ''he'' and ''she''.See if that works out well, if it does, im sticking with that)

Hello, I'm your martyr

Will you be my gangster?

Can you feel my trigger hand moving further down your back?

When you hide, hide inside your body

Just remember that when I touch you

The more you shake, the more you give away

COLD, but I'm still here

BLIND, cause I'm so blind

Say never, we're far from comfortable this time

COLD, now we're so cold

MINE, and you're not mine

We're far from obvious this time.

Evans Blue-Cold but I'm still here

Her eyes started to open slowly, thought this was difficult since her eye lids seemed to have heavy weights on top of them. After a few moments of struggling to keep her eyes open, she could finally see where she was, well almost. Her vision was blurred and a sharp pain was very much present in her head. She then felt something stream down the side of her head. Looking at the small river of blood that streamed down her cheek with the corner of her eye, she'd watch a small red drop fall into the ditch, which she now realized she was above of. Once again, she was chained, but suspended to a roof by a long chain that connects to her uncomfortable shackles to the roof. She'd shake her head numerous times in hope that her vision would return to her. After a few moments, she could finally fully open her eyes, the sharp pain that was engraved in her skull now gone as her eyes scan the area around her, noticing that she's still inside the building she was in earlier, but in a different room. Her ears would then pick up a sort of snapping noise from below her, causing shivers to be sent down her spine and her hair to bristle up. She'd tilt her head down, only to find, unluckily, a set of red gleaming eyes in the thick darkness below her. Suddenly the creature would sprint out from the dark and snap it's large and deadly pincers at her. The distance of the attempt was about only a few feet away from her feet. She'd muther to herself as she caught a glimpse of the monster, which was the form of a Scorpion, a large and overgrown scorpion. She could hear it's dreaded hissing which caused her to wince lightly as a voice she would recognize out of a crowd of thousands would resonate in the room, her eyes frowning in absolute anger and hate as she'd raise them to the person who spoke, which was non other than Wesker himself.

-We meet again, miss Valentine…. It's been awhile has it not?

She'd smirk in disgust as a smugish grin would curve across her lips.

-Unfortunately, not long enough…

She'd listen to him make that horrid and dark chuckle of his that was enough to drive her insane. She hated it so much, it was a constant reminder of what he did in the past…That chuckle had haunted her nightmares for the past years. She knew from the start that he wasn't dead…It was just a matter of time before he'd show up again. To her dismay, it had to be now, while she was searching for Chris….

-What did you do to Chris ….

-He was a bit more difficult to apprehend. So I had to roughen him up a bit so that he'd calm down…

-You son of a bitch….You won't lay another finger on him!

-It's not him you should be worried about my dear Jill…He's not the one who's dangling above the hellish pit. I do not know where you get your feistiness Jill, but it makes things more interesting. And I will absolutely enjoy the site of you squirm and scream in agonizing pain…

-Kiss my ass you prick…

He'd just stand there with his arms behind his back, chuckling like he does when he thinks he won. She could just feel his eyes stare at her, even through those thick dark shades of his. She could pull on her shackles all that she wanted, but it still wasn't going to get her out of this mess. She really had to think fast, or she would be animal food in the next few moments.

-Goodbye Jill…

He'd ram his hand against the red trigger, causing her to be lowered slowly into the dark pit where the scorpion like creature resided. The monster was already springing up and snapping it's pincers at her, impatiently waiting for her to be low enough so the feast could begin. She'd swiftly raise her feet at each time the scorpion raised up and tried to catch one of her feet into its claws of death. Who knew how much time was left until she faced her utter defeat…

-Mind if I crash the party?!

Her eyes would widen as she heard a familiar voice at the entrance of the room. It was Chris! She couldn't help but smile at his arrival. She was really hoping that he'd come along, and he did. Chris never did deceive her once, and when she needed help in the most dangerous and unpredictable of situations, he always managed to make an entrance at the right moment.

-Took you long enough, Redfield. Now get me out of here!

Wesker would unfortunately bring end to the touching reunion as he ran straight up to Chris and rammed his tightly rolled hand into his gut, then grab him by the shirt collar and propel him against the controls with a great force. The man would slowly advance towards Chris, his steel toed boots making a light thud noise against the metal flooring.

Chris would slowly rise to his feet with a light grunt. His hazel eyes would glare at the man he once trusted, his own captain. His eyes were filled with complete hatred for Wesker, and he waited forever to get a chance to kick his ass one more time, make him pay for what he to himself and Jill. Not to mention the deaths of their dear comrades. Chris's hand would hit the same red button that Wesker did to activate the chains to lower, but this time it ceased. At least now Jill isn't in that pit with that monster he thought. But he'd have to hurry, since the scorpion creature was growing impatient and snarling at its prey hungrily.

-We end this now Wesker.

-I don't know where you get your confidence Chris…But then again, you were one of my men.

-It's time for you to pay for what you did!

He had just about here with Wesker. He was angry as it is. Filled with rage, he'd charge straight for Wesker , tightly roll his hand into a fist and uppercut him straight up the jaw, causing him to tumble back a bit. He wouldn't stay in one position for long as he'd grab the man's head and raise it up to face him, jabbing his fist into his face a few times before sending a roundhouse kick across his head with a powerful force, sending Wesker against the ground.

But Wesker would soon rise up to his feet, chuckling amusingly. His hand would come up to his jaw, wiping away the trickles of blood that were on his chin and lips. He'd sone remove his dark shades, his eyes a crimson blood color. He'd bring his hand to Chris's throat and tighten the grasp of his hand around it little by little, while at the same time lifting him up from the floor. A dark and devilish grin would spread across his face as he'd watch Chris grunt in pain and try to gasp out for air. His fist would then come up to Chris's face again and again, then ram his elbow hard into his gut, cutting Chris's breath. He'd finally let Chris slump down against the floor, coughing and spitting out blood. He'd chuckle even more now, ramming his steel toed foot into Chris's gut a couple of times, causing him to roll away, grunting in pain.

Jill is there watching helplessly and bound by chains as her eyes widen in fear and horror.

-CHRIS!!

Wesker looks up at Jill with the most darkest and creepiest of smiles she'd ever seen.

-You're next….

But unknown to Wesker, in his distraction, Chris had gotten up. Chris was now close to the edge of the pit where the monster was still screeching inhumanly. He'd take this one time chance to grab Wesker by the arm and propel him over the edge, sending him into the hole where the scorpion monster could be heard tearing him to shreds and feasting on his flesh, blood splattering against the inside walls.

-Not today bud…

He'd make one more effort as he walked over to the control panel, flicking a switch on that brings the chains over to the flooring and unlocking the shackles that bounded Jill's wrists. She'd kneel down against the floor, rubbing her wrists in a massaging motion as to relieve herself from the pain that the shackles brought to her. She'd glance over down into the hellish pit, thinking about how close she was to her death, thinking about that that could have been herself than Wesker. Her soft breaths were a bit shakey, but she'd soon get over it as she looks over to Chris, who looks pretty beat up. Her eyes would wince a bit in sadness as she just hanged there helpless, watching what was happening to him. She wished that she could have done something to prevent this, feeling a bit responsible.

-Jill…Are…Are you ok..?

-Forget about me, I'm not the one that was nearly beaten to death. God…You look like shit…I wish that…I could have done something.

He made it seem like he completely ignored her comment as his hand slowly went to her head, his fingers snaking through her silky dark hair…His eyes would widen a bit as he sees blood beside her head. He'd lightly grind his teeth together as his fingers found the wound on her head.

-He hurt you…

She got a bit angry as he was so ignorant about his own injuries. He just had to worry about hers, and it just made her feel more guilty for some reason. She'd quickly remove his hand from her head, her eyes frowning lightly as she'd help him limp out of the room.

-I don't care if I'm hurt. I don't matter at this point. All that matters now is getting you fixed up...And I don't care about your protests or your comments cause I'm not resting till I treat your wounds. So you can just shut up.

He knew that there was no point in arguing with Jill…He would have to declare World War III. Besides, even he wasn't that stupid enough to argue about it. Once she made up her mind, she sticks with her descision. But that's what he also loves about this woman…Her sense of justice and how she's kind,wild and dangerous at the same time. He knew all too well that she isn't afraid of saying what she thinks or feels, and she's always there for a friend when needed.

It's amazing how sometimes he finds himself just staring at her without him even knowing he actually is. He just can't help it. She was beautiful as it was before, now she's just…wow. He always wondered why she always had to wear those…seductive outfits. I mean., first it was that infamous blue tube top of hers and that black skirt that drove him insane. Those slender legs of hers we're always exposed….Now it's a dark tank top that latches onto her skin like a second skin, revealing all those fine curves of her frame. It was highly attractive. But this wasn't the time for thinking about her wardrobe, even thought it did help him ignore the aches in his body. He sure picked the right time to think about this…It was weird though. He'd always get weirdly jealous when a guy at the station would flirt with her or touch her. He couldn't help it, especially when it was Frost who was around her all the time. He knew that back then, he was in love with Jill, and that somehow made him jealous…

-Snap out of it Redfield…

Jill would tilt her head around lightly, blinking questionly at Chris, lightly nudging her elbow against his side to get his attention

-Hey, did you say something?

-Huh? Nah…Just talking to myself as usual

-Heh , alright

(And there's the end of the 4th chapter guys! I really liked this one lol Your comments are much appreciated peeps. Thanks for encouraging me to continue)


	5. Chapter 5

I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind  
I left my body laying somewhere in the sands of time  
I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon  
I feel there is nothing I can do  
Yeah

I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon  
After all I knew it had to be something to do with you  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end

If I go crazy then will you still call me superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might  
Kryptonite

Three Doors Down-Kryptonite

Jill was carrying Chris through out the rather large warehouse since he was incapable of walking because he got pummeled back there. Just as they we're walking across a very vast storage room, she couldn't help but feel that something was going to happen, like a premonition or something. She'd come to a stop as she heard something from the room they just left from. It sounded like small claws that were hitting against the metal flooring. She'd then tilt her head to the side, only to find that the scorpion monster had somehow escape from its prison as it rammed through the petite entrance way, rubble flying over them and onto the ground.

-Go go go!!!

Jill would quickly carry the wounded Chris over to the dozen of crates which were piled up together .She'd lead him behind the box crates, leaning his back gently against them. They'd both be still and quiet as the scorpion made its way in the vast storage room, it's pincers snapping together lightly as the small click noise echoes in the room, it's raddle snake like sounds sending shivers down her spine. It's tail filled with liters and liters of venom was already in its striking position, ready for it's chosen preys. She'd grind her teeth together in frustration as she peeks her head lightly out from behind the crates, looking for anything that could be effective against it's hard carapace, which is immue to any kind of bullet she has in her armory.

Her eyes would then lay upon on a flashing red button at the other end of the room, which was pretty far considering the consequences. She'd then look above the red switch, noticing a harness with metal poles attached by a long chain that held then into place. Jill then decided that she'd sprint all the way to that switch. She had to if they both wanted to get out of here alive and well. Jill would turn around to look at the wounded Chris, her hand leaning on his limp one as she'd give it a reassuring squeeze.

-What are you up to Valentine…

-I have to go flick that switch on…It's the only way I can stop this thing.

His eyes would wander the room, noticing the red switch she spoke of, but it was at the other end of the room, and the scorpion was dead in the center of her destination. His eyes widening in fear of loss, he'd squeeze her hand even tighter

-Jill, no. You can't go over there it's suicidal!

-So was going to Spencer Estate, but we both managed to get out of there alive…I have to do this Chris.

-I don't…I don't want to lose you, not again.

-You won't lose me…Besides, I always find you.

She'd take this moment to un holster from her hip holster a smoke grenade, knowing that it should buy her some time to cross over to the other side of the room. She'd remove the pin in one swift move, then throw it to the scorpion's feet as a few seconds later, it goes off right in front of the beast, it's high pitch screeches resonating into the room like it was loud thunder crashes. She'd then speed off across the room as fast as she could in order to reach the switch and avoiding unescessairy bloodshed. But her plan would come crashing down when the scorpion creature would come leaping out of the smoke and landing in front of her. She'd swiftly roll to the right as it thrust it's venom filed stinger straight for her frame. It's not like she was out of the jungle just yet, she had to run around the beast and evade it's pincers each time it launched them at her until she was cornered. The scorpion then pinned her down against the ground, it's shrills sounding like it's excited for catching it's prey, ready to tear her into little pieces with it's menacing pincers.

All she could do was stare into those yellow eyes of the creature as it sprung it's stinger forward, darting straight for her face. She'd quickly act by tumbling to the side, dodging the assault by only a few inches away from her face. The scorpion would repeat the same attack again on her, evading in the same way as she took this time to run her hand to her hip holster, removing one of her .44 Magnum's as she, in one swift movement, would aim the barrel right in between the monster's eyes, firing one single shot as a icky yellow substance spews from it's face, causing the monster to ram it's pincers all around him and fall against the concrete wall.

She would then rise to her feet, hurrying over to the red switch before the beat came after her once again. She finally reached her destination, not wasting anymore time as she'd flip the switch upward, causing the harness from above to drop the tons of metal onto the scorpion. Its body would be crushed under the metal poles as the same gooey horrible smelling yellow substance would burst out, splattering all over the flooring below it and the walls. Her heart felt like it was going to race out of her chest, her breathing taken in quick but deep breaths. She did it. She disposed of that awful creature once and for all. But the stench was the most horrid thing she'd ever smell. It was even worse than burnt flesh that reeked through out the numerous streets in Raccoon.

But she barely made out of this mess without a scratch as a river of blood streamed down her left arm, dribbling off her hand and landing onto the ground. The venom filled stinger of the scorpion managed to pierce her shoulder as it was trying to strike her with it, and she wasn't able to evade this one. So she'd slowly start to make her way back behind the crates where Chris was. She suddenly felt really drowsy and weak, like her energy was getting drained out of her system. Her wound wouldn't cease to bleed torrents of blood. A few struggling minutes after, she'd lean her shoulder against the box crates, slumping down slowly as her eyes started to close and open slowly, her vision becoming blurred once more as she felt her body was giving up on her. She then figured that it was because of the scorpion's venom that this was happening to her. She'd watch Chris quickly get up as she was just about to faint of blood loss. He started shaking her by the shoulders lightly, his warm hand resting on her cheek.

-Jill, stay with me now! Comon, you can get through this, don't give up.

She'd just look up at him faintly, a small sweet smile curving across her lips as her body finally gave up on her, leaving her limp in his strong and safe arms.

-JILL!!

He was already starting to panic, he didn't want to lose her like this. Why did he just sit there while she risked her life to save us. He couldn't leave her like this, he wouldn't. This was like in his cruel and most darkest nightmares…Just holding onto her tightly while she was lifeless, motionless, vulnerable. He couldn't do anything, just yell at the top of lungs while she died in his arms. He wondered all these years where she could have been, or even if she was alive. Chris wasn't about to let her down…He was going to find a vaccine for the venom at all cost, even if it means his own life. He made up his mind and nothing was going to change it…Nothing.

He'd gently lean her down on the floor, making sure that she stays hidden for the time being. Chris would then set himself up, cocking his Glock 27 as he now wandered about the building in search for a cure…


End file.
